


All kinds of Mom Things

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Little Roy wants to give Chris a Mother's Day surprise.





	All kinds of Mom Things

It was early when Roy woke. A sliver of light came through the curtains. The boy listened hard. He didn’t hear his aunt moving around.

_Good, I’m going to give her a surprise._

He slipped out of bed and dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. It was Mother’s Day and he wanted to do something nice for his Aunt Chris. At school, the teacher, Mr. Lennox, had asked the other kids about what they were going to do for their moms. Roy had felt sad and little jealous that the other kids got to spend the day with their mothers. When Mr. Lennox suggested they make cards for their moms, Roy had put his hand up to ask what he should do. That’s when the teacher suggested that he make one for his aunt because she took care of him. Mr. Lennox was right. Roy missed his mom a lot but even though she was gone, he had Chris and she did all kinds of Mom things for him. Roy rummaged in his school bag to get out the card.

Roy bit back a giggle as he opened the door and went downstairs into the kitchen. He couldn’t wait to see her face when she saw he made breakfast. He opened the fridge and took out some orange juice. He poured two glasses, careful not to spill any. He put the orange juice back and took out a carton of milk. He poured some dry cereal into two bowls. Surveying his hard work, he puffed out his chest. It could be better though. Suddenly he had an idea.

_Flowers. People always use flowers to say thanks._

A smirk on his face, he took a stool and put it up against the back door. He was too short to reach the latch, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was climbing. He jumped off the stool and slipped out the door. His body was thrumming with excitement. Mrs. Moody lived next door and she had a small overgrown garden plentiful with wildflowers. He could pick some, he was sure the old woman wouldn't mind. She certainly wouldn’t miss them; she was always complaining about the state of her garden. Roy had promised to fix her garden when he was big enough and she had promised to pay him in sweets.

He climbed over the wall and started picking as many daisies and buttercups as he could. Startled by the sound of a car, he jumped up. It was probably the milkman. The boy shivered, The man gave him the creeps. Eyes wide, Roy rushed to climb back over the wall. At the top, he scraped his knee as he was coming over the wall. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out and almost dropped the flowers. He looked down at his cut knee and rubbed it. He was a big boy and it didn’t hurt that much anyway.

Back inside, he was relieved to see Chris hadn’t come downstairs yet. She was going to be so surprised to see what he had done for her. He smiled to himself. He poured water into a glass and put the flowers into it. He placed the flowers in the middle of the table like he used to remember his mom doing. He stifled a yawn and laid his head down on his arms. It would be ok to close his eyes for a moment.

After what felt like no time at all, someone was shaking Roy’s arm.

The boy jumped up. “I’m not asleep.”

“Sure you weren’t, kiddo.” Chris was standing there, a smirk on her face. “You’re up early. I called into your room and found you gone.”

“What is this for?”

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Roy blurted and pressed the card into her hand.

Her mouth opened. “Oh.” She took the card and read what he had written.

Roy looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “I know you’re not my real mom but you’re like a mom.”

“Roy boy.” She sounded hoarse.

He looked up.

“Oh, Roy boy, this is-” She shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Do -do you like it?”

“The card?” She sat down in the chair opposite him. “It’s the nicest card I’ve ever gotten, kiddo. I will put on my bedside table.”

Grinning, Roy sat up straight.

“And where did you get the flowers?”

_Uh oh._

He swallowed and crossed his fingers behind his back. “I got them in Mrs. Moody’s garden.”

She fixed her eyes on his. “When?”

“This morning,” he said.

Chris rubbed her temple and shook her head. “Roy,” she said, “you know you’re supposed to leave the house without telling me.”

The boy widened his eyes. “Sorry.”

“And did you ask Mrs. Moody if you could take the flowers?”

“Um…”

“Oh, Roy, what am I going to do with you?”

“I just wanted to do something nice,” he said.

Her lip was twitching and he was sure she wasn’t as annoyed as she was pretending to be.

“Oh, Roy, I’ll forgive you this once, but don’t make a habit of it alright? You made me breakfast after all.”

Roy beamed up at her. “Ok, Aunt Chris, I promise.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m glad I came to live here.”

She ruffled his hair. “Me too, kiddo.”

 

_Fin_


End file.
